Smart
by Karol Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Ele sabia que eu não choraria. Sou mais inteligente que isso. O egoísmo me incita a chorar, mas é claro que não chorarei. Eu não quero chorar; eu nem sequer quero persuadi-lo. O destino repousa em nossas palavras, então não vou falar nada. Ele sabia que eu não daria uma dura nele. Ele é mais inteligente que isso.


**N/A:** esse não é meu estilo normalmente. Muito fofo. Mas pensei em diversificar um pouco. Minha primeira fanfic de Harry Potter que não é L/J! Aplausos, gente! Eu vi um monte de histórias POV, mas nunca vi uma que parecesse capturar o que foi dito e feito ao final do sexto livro. Aqui está minha tentativa.

**N/T:** Bom, essa fanfiction é da mesma autora de "The Life and Times", como ela é curtinha, pedi autorização para traduzir, pois achei que descreve bem como Ginny se sentiu após Harry terminar o namoro, todos os conflitos internos que ela deve ter enfrentado! =) Leiam, comentem ^^

_**Smart**_

_*****__Inteligente_

Por Jewels

_"Egoísmo não é viver como a pessoa deseja; é pedir que os outros vivam como ela."_

-Oscar Wilde

Minha deixa para segui-lo, beijá-lo e dizer "Eu sou corajosa o bastante para lidar com isso."

Vou desperdiçar minha deixa.

Tudo bem, eu o desafiei um pouco no início, mas só uma vez, para testar sua determinação, e porque eu sou tão egoísta, eu tinha que tentar uma vez. Mas não mais, porque se eu fosse lá e o testasse ainda mais, eu não seria digna dele. Eu não seria digna de sequer ter esperanças e esperar por ele. Não vou negar que sou egoísta o bastante para querer segui-lo e mudar sua opinião, mas sei que minha personalidade e consciência não me deixariam. E, mesmo assim, eu sou mais inteligente que isso.

Ele fez isso porque não queria que eu morresse, ou sofresse, nem nada. Muito heróico. Bastante altruísta. Completamente Harry Potter.

Quando me disse, ele sabia que eu não choraria. Não sou nenhuma Cho Chang. Sabia que eu não suplicaria ou discutiria. Sabia que eu faria exatamente o que fiz, porque ele é inteligente, e entende que eu sou melhor que prazer imediato e puro interesse pessoal. Ainda assim, inteligente como ele é, me pergunto se compreende completamente porque fez a coisa certa.

Ele terminou por minha segurança; eu deixei que terminasse pela segurança dele.

Eu não sei de tudo e não pretendo saber, porque sou mais inteligente que isso. Mas sei que – não importa quão melodramático isso soe, e não importa quão idiota O Profeta Diário é para fazer uma declaração tão ousada e impetuosa – ele realmente é "O Escolhido." Ou seja, se alguém pode se livrar de Riddle, é ele. Ele é o único que pode fazer isso no final, embora eu não saiba como ou porquê. E eu não vou impedi-lo. Sou mais inteligente que isso.

Eu poderia impedi-lo, eu acho. Ah, pode ser apenas o egoísmo humano me dizendo que tenho tal espécie de poder, mas eu acho que não, de qualquer forma. De certo modo, acho que poderia realmente impedi-lo, se eu pegasse aquela deixa agora e me certificasse de que ele não me deixasse para trás. Mas ele sabe, e eu sei, que não vou fazê-lo. Sou mais inteligente que isso.

Ele enxerga o risco que _eu_ correria, mas eu vejo o risco que _ele_ correria. Riddle usa as pessoas. Eu já fui usada antes, e se eu falasse agora, ou derramasse lágrimas, ou o impedisse, ou quebrasse sua determinação, eu seria usada de novo. Eu poderia até ser a perdição de Harry. Talvez. Talvez não. Talvez até _minha_ autoimagem não seja tão grande a ponto de acreditar que alguém tão insignificante quanto eu poderia ser a ruína de Harry Potter. Ou talvez seja, e eu sou inteligente o bastante para saber que se eu contrariar sua vontade de me incluir, eu seria a garota mais miserável e egoísta da Terra, indigna dele em todos os sentidos. Qualquer coisa que me acontecesse depois disso seria algo que eu mereceria. Mas ele não mereceria. Então, não vou dizer nada.

Engraçado como uma coisa simples como andar alguns metros até onde ele caminha ao longe, derramar algumas lágrimas, e dizer algumas coisas para fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim novamente poderia destruir completamente a última esperança do mundo mágico. É tudo uma questão de reação em cadeia, entende. Ele volta comigo, Riddle descobre, Riddle me usa para chegar a ele, ele cai por conta disso, ele morre, tudo está perdido. Não vou andar esses poucos metros, nem derramar lágrimas, nem dizer alguma coisa para fazê-lo se apaixonar de novo, porque sou mais inteligente que isso.

Mas e se ele não cair na armadilha de Riddle? E se eu o avisar de antemão para jamais fazer nada para me salvar, para não deixar Riddle o emboscar, se me deixar ser "sua garota" por um pouco mais de tempo?

Ridículo. Eu sei. Sou mais inteligente que isso.

Harry ama demais. Não necessariamente a mim, apenas em geral. Talvez seu senso superasse os sentimentos se eu fosse usada como isca, mas duvido disso. Harry ama demais. Espera... demais? Talvez não. Eu não sei. Não consigo distinguir nada.

Ele amava Dumbledore – disso eu sei. Não da mesma forma que me ama, não da mesma forma que ama Ron, ou Hermione, ou Remus, ou da forma que amava Sirius. Mas o amava, porque aquela perda repentina foi o que o fez perceber. A perda é a razão de ele estar se afastando cada vez mais na relva, e a razão pela qual eu não direi nada para impedi-lo.

Dumbledore não ia querer que eu dissesse. Harry não quer que eu diga. Eu não quero dizer. Prefiro morrer agora – uma morte demorada e dolorosa –, a segui-lo e fazê-lo sofrer mais tarde. Não serei a razão de o mundo acabar amanhã, ou no dia seguinte, ou no dia depois do dia seguinte, ou quando quer que seja. Eu me recuso a ser. Se o mundo acabar – ou seja, se Riddle conseguir – eu quero estar lutando até os últimos momentos, e depois também.

Uma vez, uma garotinha boba de 11 anos de idade foi usada por Tom Riddle, mas eu vou me certificar de que aquela garotinha tola, que cresceu tanto desde então, não deixe isso acontecer novamente. Não vou seguir Harry hoje. Vou deixar que vá embora. Ele vai deixar que eu vá embora. Vou esperar. Não vou discutir, não vou derramar lágrimas, e não serei egoísta. Ele jamais teria me escolhido se eu fosse uma pessoa manipuladora desse jeito. Quando você _realmente_ gosta de alguém, e sabe que gostam de você, não usa esse sentimento para ganho próprio. Não é possível. É um paradoxo, porque o amor não conhece egoísmo. Então, eu não serei egoísta, e não vou chorar.

Ele sabia que eu não choraria. Sou mais inteligente que isso. O egoísmo me incita a chorar, mas é claro que não chorarei. Eu não quero chorar; eu nem sequer quero persuadi-lo. O destino repousa em nossas palavras e ações agora, então não vou falar ou fazer nada. Ele sabia que eu não daria uma dura nele. Ele é mais inteligente que isso.

Eu me odeio por causar essa batalha dentro dele, e, ainda assim, eu me amo porque ele se importou o bastante para terminar comigo. Isso levou mais coragem que qualquer outra coisa, na verdade, porque minhas azarações são famosas.

E agora vou deixa-lo ir embora por um tempo. O Ministro da Magia não deixará, mas eu sim, porque sou mais inteligente que isso. O Ministro pode seguir Harry, mas eu não. Não serei mais egoísta. Vou ajudá-lo da minha maneira silenciosa. Eu não o mereço no momento, mas talvez um dia eu mereça.

Lentamente, eu dou as costas a Harry, e começo a caminhar para onde meu irmão e Hermione estão sentados, chorando. Ando em direção ao túmulo branco. Dumbledore ficaria orgulhoso de mim. Não porque sou inteligente. No final, eu sei que tudo isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ser inteligente ou não, mas de eu ser boa ou não.

Olhando por cima do ombro, vendo o Ministro ser rejeitado, e Ron e Hermione aproximando-se de Harry, eu sei que sou boa. Talvez não _muito_ boa, mas boa. Boa à minha própria maneira: desprovida de manipulação, autogratificação e dureza de coração. Cheia de lágrimas não derramadas, palavras não proferidas, e (espera-se) altruísmo. Tentarei ser boa. Tentarei ser inteligente. Vou desperdiçar minha deixa hoje, e amanhã, e todos os dias, até essa guerra acabar. É a coisa boa a fazer, e, de fato, eu acho que é inteligente.


End file.
